Story of my life
by Adrian's little Dhampir girl
Summary: Takes place around the end of Shadow Kiss. Rebecca Thomas was obsessed with Vampire Academy. This caused her grades to plummet and now her parents are sending her to boarding school in Montana. St. Vladimirs is now enrolling humans. What will happen when Rebecca comes and meets everyone, including a very special Moroi. I hope you like this story. Please read and review.
1. Sent Away

"No! Dimitri!" I cried out.

I was reading Shadow Kiss for just about the millionth time. I was at the part where Nathan bites Dimitri in the cave. My parents say I am addicted to these books. I have read them all a million times and I was always online talking to other fans about the series. I liked to think of myself as Rose and I loved Adrian. I was always watching fan made movie trailers for the books online and sometimes when I was with my boyfriend, I would imagine he was Adrian.

"Rebecca, your mother and I need to talk to you now." I turned around to see my father standing in the doorway. I sighed, put the book down, and followed him to the living room. When I walked in, I saw my mom sitting on the couch with a sad look on her face.

"What's the matter?" I asked a little nervous.

Rebecca, you've been spending too much time with those books of yours. Your grades have gotten so low, your going to have a very hard time catching up. We have tried to help you for so long, but you just won't try hard enough. We have no choice, we're sending you to boarding school."

My mouth fell open. "What?!"

"We have given you every chance in the world. This is what it has come to." my father said.

"Please don't send me away, I promise I will get my grades up."

My mother looked into my eyes, "I'm sorry honey, you've said that before. We have already spoken to the headmistress. You start next week. I'm sure, if you give it a chance, you will come to love St. Vladimirs."


	2. Assembly

**Adrian's POV**

Everyone had been called into the assembly hall for an announcement. The room was filled with conversation with people talking to their friends. Some were trying to figure out why this assembly had been called while others were just happy to get out of class.

I came in and found the others right away. I went to go sit with them. I sat down next to Rose and put my arm around her. She pulled me off and glared at me. "What do you think you are doing?"

"What? You don't like me? I thought we had something together." I said with mock hurt.

"Leave me alone Ivashkov. I have a major hangover right now. Do not mess with me."

I made the sound of an angry cat as I clawed at the air. She just glared at me and turned away. Soon Alberta came in and the assembly began.

"Due to the recent Strigoi attacks, parents have pulled out there children to take them somewhere safer. Because of this we do not have enough students to be considered a real school. We have no other option but to start enrolling humans to St. Vladimirs."

There were loud murmers and surprised reactions in the crowd.

"Quiet down!" she yelled out over the ruckus. "Now keep in mind, we still need to keep the vampire world hidden from them so I don't want any magic used at all while they are here. Also Moroi will be called to the office when needed for proper feedings."

What the hell? If they wanted to keep the secret, then why were they enrolling humans? This made no sense at all.

***

When the assembly was over, everyone was dismissed and told to return to class. I ran up to Rose. "Hey little dhampir, want to ditch? Maybe have a few drinks." I winked at her.

"Go away Ivashkov. I had enough drinks last night. Also I care about becoming a good guardian and I don't have the time or patience to deal with you right now." she snapped at me.

"I pretended to look shocked, "You can never have enough drinks little dhampir, and since when do you care so muc about school?"

She just glared at me and walked away. I pulled out a ciggarette and lit it as I walked towards my room. I loved how spunky Rose was and how she wasn't so easy to catch. I also wished however that she would just try to see me differently and give me a chance. I puffed the ciggarette for awhile, then I dropped it to the ground and stamped it out as I pulled out a new one.


	3. Time to go

**Rebecca's POV**

Today was the day. Why did they have to do this? I don't want to go to some boarding school in Montana. I wanted to stay here in Colorado with my friends, family, and books. Richelle Mead was supposed to be coming to Colorado for a book signing in a couple weeks. I didn't want to miss out on meeting her (again). I had been to every one of her appearances in Colorado since book 2.

"Rebecca, it's time to go." my father called from the car. "Get out here now."

I sighed, grabbed my bags, and went downstairs and out to the car. I got in the back seat without looking at my father. He tried to talk to me on the way to the airport but I ignored him. I didn't want to talk to him. I was still upset about being sent to boarding school.

When we got to the airport I grabbed my ticket and my bags and slammed the car door behind me.

**Lissa's POV**

"Doesn't it seem strange that they're letting humans in, but we still can't let any of them know about us?" Rose asked me during lunch.

"They need more students. So many were pulled out."

"They can't get more Moroi or dhampirs? Human is really all that's left?

I took a deep breath. I really wished Rose would be more accepting to meeting new people. "They're coming tomorrow Rose. Please try to be nice."


	4. Roommates

**Christian's POV**

I leaned against her shoulder and took in a long sniff of her beautiful long blonde hair. I loved Lissa so much but I couldn't stop being nervous about losing her. She was a princess. Everyone loved her and she could do so much better than the outcast son of two Moroi who turned Strigoi by choice. She giggled when I smelled her hair and turned to me with a big smile on her face. She was so beautiful, it hurt me. "I love you so much." I whispered as I kissed her neck.

"I love you more." she smiled as she pulled me into an embrace.

We stayed like this for maybe an hour until she pulled away and got up. "I have to go. I want to meet my new roommate."

**Rebecca's POV**

As soon as I got to the school, I found out where my room was and went straight there. No one was there. _Thank goodness._ I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. I would meet my roommate later, but for now I just wanted to be alone. I unpacked my stuff and put my books in the nightstand drawer to keep them safe. I layed down in the bed thinking. St. Vladimirs? Where have I heard that before?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a click and the door opened. I sat up as a tall blonde girl walked inside. "Hey," she smiled. "You must be Rebecca."

"Yes." I said quietly. "Are you my roommate?"

"Sure looks that way." she smiled as she put her hand out. "My name is Vasilisa Dragomir. But everyone calls me Lissa."


	5. Meeting Everyone

**Okay, I apologize upfront if you think this chapter is garbage. Please keep in mind I have literally been up all night. It is now exactly 6AM.**

**Rebecca's POV**

Vasilisa Dragomir? Was this some kind of joke? How was this possible? I didn't want to freak her out so I shook her hand and smiled, hiding my shock.

"So have you seen around the school? How do you like St. Vladimirs so far?"

"I kinda just got here, I haven't seen anything yet. Is it a good school?"

She smiled, "It is a very good school. The people here are great, if you know who to look for. You want me to show you around?"

I smiled, "That would be great." I followed her out of the room and outside into the fresh snow.

**Lissa's POV**

Rebecca and I walked out into the snow.

"Hey Lissa." I turn around to see Christian and Adrian coming towards us.

"Hey." I smile as Christian wraps me in a hug. I let him hold me for a moment before I pull away and turn towards Rebecca. "Christian, Adrian, this is my new roommate Rebecca. Rebecca, this is my boyfriend Christian Ozera, and my friend, Adrian Ivashkov." There was a confused look on her face. I could see her try to hide it as she said hi.

**Adrian's POV**

"Well, hello." I smile as I hold out my hand. She hesitates for a moment before takeing my hand and giving it a shake. "So how do you like St. Vladimirs?"

"It's great." she seemed unsure.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." There was something unusual about the way she said this and the way she was looking at us.

"Uh...I have to go." Christian said suddenly. "I need to meet Tasha and practice"

"Will you be fine if I go with him Rebecca?" Lissa asked nervously.

Rebecca remained silent for a moment before she spoke up, "It's fine, go ahead."

Lissa asked again before leaving when Rebecca assured her it was fine.

We were finally alone and I was going to take advantage of this moment. I needed to know what was bothering her. "Rebecca...? I can tell something is bothering you."

"It's nothing. Really."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing...it's stupid. Just forget about it. Do you want to go get a drink?"

**Again, I know it's bad. Please review.**


	6. Confused

**Rebecca's POV**

This just had to be some kind of weird joke. Either that or I was going completely crazy. There is no way this could really be happening. How could I be here at St. Vladimirs with these people? They are fictional characters, it doesn't make any sense. Adrian noticed my silence as we walked and I knew what he was thinking. "I'm fine." I said before he could say anything. "I'm just tired from my flight." I could see him studying me and it made me feel weird. He looked like he was going to say something but he quickly stopped himself.

**Lissa's POV**

I watched Christian as he shot fire from his fingers and it wrapped around Tasha, circling her feet and moving upwards. I smiled. I loved watching Christian practice his fire magic. It made him look so powerful. So fierce. There were a couple moments when he almost came close to burning her, but other then that he was really getting better at controlling his magic.

* * *

After the practice finally came to an end, Christian and I went to go watch a movie in his room. He shuffled through his DVDs before pulling out Terminator and putting it on. We watched the movie for a while but I just couldn't pay attention to it. All I could think about was how strange Rebecca was acting. She's been acting strange ever since I told her my name. Christian noticed how distracted I was and paused the movie. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just..."

"Rebecca?" he finished for me.

"She just seems really uncomfortable here. I wish I knew how to help her get used to the school."

"It's all new to her. Of course she's going to have trouble adjusting. She now has to live in a separate state away from her family and friends and she doesn't really know anyone here. Just be normal around her...except for the magic of course. She will get used to it here soon."

* * *

"Rose!" I ran after her as she stormed out of class. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, I need a drink." she said without stopping or looking back.

"Rose, please tell me what's wrong. You haven't been yourself lately. Why are you acting like this? I know it's not because of the humans."

She stopped and turned around causing me to stumble as I tried to stop to avoid running into her. "There is nothing wrong!" she yelled. "Just leave me alone. I told you I need a drink." She spun back around and stormed off again. I just stood there shocked and hurt.

**I hope you liked this. Please Review :)**


	7. Telling Lissa

**Rebecca's POV**

I lay in bed that morning thinking about what was going on. Was this a joke? Was I just going crazy? Was this by some crazy chance, really happening? Nothing made any sense any more. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 5 minutes until class. Oh shit! I jumped out of bed and got dressed as quickly as I could. I didn't have time to do my hair or make-up, I was already late. I ran outside, and towards the school. When I got to the building, I ran into a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She looked upset about something.

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped at me.

"I...I'm sorry." I stuttered as I picked up her things for her. She grabbed the stuff away from me and stormed off. I stood there for a minute until Lissa came running up to me and helped me pick up the things I dropped.

"I'm sorry about that." she said handing me my books. "That was Rose. She hasn't been herself lately. I don't know what happened to her."

"Rose?" I still couldn't believe what was happening.

"Rose Hathaway. She's not usually like that. There was an incident almost a week ago. That's when she started acting different. She doesn't seem to want to talk to anyone anymore."

Incident? "Was this incident...an attack on the school?"

Her eyes widened when I said this. She grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a tree where no one could hear us. "How do you know about that?"

Oh my goodness. So it is true. "Strigoi?"

"How do you know about them? You're human."

"I...I read these books." I reached inside my bag and pulled out Shadow Kiss. I handed it to her and her eyes went wide when she read the back.

"I don't understand." her voice was shaking. "This talks about me...and...where did you get this?"

"It's my favorite book series. It's called Vampire Academy."

"What else does it have in it?" she asked nervously.

I told her everything I could think of from the books including the vampire races, magic, and royals. With every word, her eyes got wider. She looked at the book again and her breath caught.

"Rose..." she mumbled under her breath. "She loved him..."

**Please Review. Rebecca now has her own Facebook. Please take a look and friend her. The link is on my profile.  
**


	8. Email

**Rebecca's POV**

I was sitting in my room that night on my laptop. Lissa was out, trying to comfort Rose. I figured it would be best for me to stay out of the way since she didn't know me. I closed out of the report I was writing for science class and went to check my email. I saw I'd gotten an email from an address I didn't recognize. After a quick virus scan showed it was clean, I opened it and found that it was from Rose.

_Hey, sorry about how I acted earlier. I am just going through something really difficult right now and I didn't mean to be rude. I hope you can forgive me and maybe we can get to know eachother a little more. Lissa tells me that you know about us. I am curious to find out what is in those books of yours. Meet me tomorrow in the woods at the edge of campus at 6AM. I wish I had more time but I don't. I need to talk to you._

_~Rose H_

**Lissa's POV**

"Rose...why didn't you tell me?" I was hurt that Rose had never told me about her and Dimitri but I was more upset that she was in so much pain right now and I hadn't been able to comfort her.

"I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell anyone. He's 7 years older than me. It's illegal, but I loved him." she leaned over in my lap and covered her face crying. I stroked her hair trying to comfort her. "No one would understand the way I felt about him...the way I still do. I love him. Now he's gone. I'm never going to feel his warm touch again."

"Rose, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."

"I need some sleep right now." she said as she got up and started to walk away. "I'm sorry Lissa."


End file.
